Scream 5 3D
Scream 5 3D is a 2015 Slasher Horror film that was shot in 3D and is the fifth film in the Scream film franchise. Similar to how Scream 4 followed the rules of a horror movie remake, this film will follow the rules of a horror film remake sequel, ''intending to be a remake of Scream 2/Stab 2. ''It stars Neve Campbell, David Arquette, Coirteney Cox, Miranda Cosgrove, Logan Browning, Johnny Simmons, Chris Pratt, Lake Bell, Topher Grace, Willa Holland, Nancy O"Dell, Kevin Hart, Shia LaBeouf, Jonathan Bennett, Marie Avgeropoulos, Brandon Jackson, Lauren Graham, Gia Mantegna, Charlotte Arnold, Coco Arquette, Jessica Lucas and Brittany Snow, with cameos by Jennifer Carpenter, Dylan McDermott, Jennifer Aniston, Abigail Breslin, Lucas Till, Meaghan Martin, and Kristen Hager, and Dane Farwell as Ghostface with Roger Jackson supplying his voice. Tagline New rules. New ways to break them. Plot It's been 4 years since the Woodsboro Remake Murders, and Sidney, Gale, and Dewey have all seemed to have moved on with their lives, with Sidney's book "Out of Darkness" having been published into a critically acclaimed movie and Dewey and Gale having a daughter named Tatum, named after Dewey's dead sister. However, just when it seems everything will be alright, 2 students from Windsor College end up getting murdered by Ghostface. Upon hearing the news, Sidney travels to Windsor College to protect her little sister Kate, who goes to the college and lives with their aunt Sarah, as well as all her friends. Dewey and Gale also head to Windsor to catch the new murderer, as well as receive their 15 minutes of fame Gale's always wanted. However, this only provokes the new killer to start murdering more people there, and now Sidney, Dewey and Gale must stop this new killer from killing Kate and her friends and continuing the new trilogy. Cast Neve Campbell as Sidney Prescott - Has been trying to lead a low life (but not as much as Scream 3) ever since the remake murders as well as the release of the movie based on her book. However, when the murders start up again, she is forced to go out of hiding and travel to Windsor so she can protect her sister Kate along with her friends. Courteney Cox as Gale Weathers-Riley - Ever since the remake murders, Gale has returned to becoming the fame monger she once was, and heads to Windsor when the murders start up again to get her 15 minutes of fame she's never gotten. David Arquette as Sheriff Dewey Riley - Still the Sheriff of Woodsboro, he heads out to Windsor along with his wife Gale to catch the new murderer. However, Gale's old fame-seeking attitude that just returned may cause some trouble along the way. Miranda Cosgrove as Kate Prescott - Sidney's little sister. She is mentioned to have been at her aunt Sarah's house up near Windsor at the times of both Woodsboro murders, and visited Sidney only a few times as an infant. At first, she seems sweet and innocent, the equivalence to Sidney Prescott from Scream 2, though later on it turns out that she is the main Ghostface. She is also a bit petty with Sidney seeing as how she's so estranged with her. She's part of the Hayley-Declan-Quentin-Sylvia-Cameron-Max friend group. Logan Browning as Hayley McDonald - Kate's roommate and best friend at Windsor College. She is the equivalence to Hallie McDaniel from Scream 2, and is a girly girl who likes to charm her way through everything, though she does know her horror movie trivia from time-to-time. She is ignorant to Quentin's crush on her, though she's part of the Kate-Declan-Quentin-Sylvia-Cameron-Max friend group. Johnny Simmons as Quentin Barker - He's the hot nerdy guy who likes horror movies and is the best friend of Max. He has a crush on both Kate and Hayley, though they're ignorant to his moves. At first, he seems like the a quirky, lovable goof but is later revealed to be the secondary Ghostface. Like Charlie Walker, he likes to film all his murders. He is the equivalence to Joel Jones from Scream 2 and is part of the Kate-Hayley-Declan-Sylvia-Cameron-Max friend group. Chris Pratt as Detective Ross - A Windsor College campus policeman who's sent investigate the murders along with Detective Hopkins. He takes his job very seriously and isn't afraid to put his foot forward. He is the equivalence to Officer Andrews from Scream 2. Lake Bell as Sheriff Mandy Bell - The Windsor College campus sheriff who helps with Dewey and Gale in solving the murders. She is later revealed to have been one of Sidney's classmates in college, but was mentioned to have been a bit clingy and obsessed with her because of who she was. She is a red herring and the equivalence to Dewey Riley from Scream 2. Topher Grace as Max Bayer - A student at Windsor College who is also a semi-famous horror movie blogger. He is best friends with Quentin and is the one who explains to his friends the rules of a horror movie remake sequel. He is outright geeky and somewhat of a hopeless romantic, though he tries to remain cool. He's the vie president of the horror movie club and is the equivalence to Randy Meeks from Scream 2. He's part of the Kate-Hayley-Declan-Quentin-Sylvia-Cameron friend group. Willa Holland as Sara Matthews - Sidney's personal assistant who first worked with her on her movie "Out of Darkness" and has followed her to Windsor College to assist her with the murders. Like Rebecca Walters, she tends to be very condescending towards Sidney's performances and faults, and can sometimes be an outright b*tch. She's equivalent to Gale Weathers from Scream 2. Shia LaBeouf as Cameron Thomas - Kate's ex-boyfriend who was mentioned to have abused her in the past, both verbally and physically. Because of this, Sidney hates him when she first meets him, though he swears to have changed his ways. He tries to win Kate's heart back, but fails every time, though he's still a part of the Kate-Hayley-Declan-Quentin-Sylvia-Max friend group. Comes off as an innocent, heartwarming, suave, but mysterious jock, as though he has a secret hanging over his head. He's the equivalence to Derek Feldman from Scream 2. Kevin Hart as Detective Hopkins - A Windsor College campus policeman who's sent to investigate the murders along with Detective Ross. Unlike Ross, he likes to joke around sometimes and is much less serious than him, being the "good cop" of the duo. He also idolizes John Cusack, similar to how Detective Perkins idolized Bruce Willis. He is the equivalence to Officer Richards from Scream 2. Jonathan Bennett as Declan Cooper - One of Quentin and Max's friends who specifically likes the Stab films and dreams of becoming involved with the franchise somedays. He's a part of the Kate-Hayley-Quentin-Sylvia-Cameron-Max friend group. Later on, he's revealed to be the THIRD Ghostface. He is the equivalence to Mickey Altieri from Scream 2. Marie Avgeropoulos as Sylvia Norris - One of Kate and Hayley's closest friends. She's one of the "popular" girls who tends to be snotty and rude, and hates the Stab movies as she finds them "juvenile". She is also part of the Omega Beta Zeta sorority. She is part of the Kate-Hayley-Declan-Quentin-Cameron-Max friend group and is the equivalence to Cici Cooper from Scream 2. Brandon Jackson as Lucas Smith - He is a member of the fraternity at Windsor College who is more of a partying type of dude and is secretly jealous of Cameron. He continuously asks Cameron to join the fraternity, but he refuses every time. He is equivalent to Lois from Scream 2. Lauren Graham as Sarah Prescott - Sidney and Kate's aunt and the estranged third sister of Maureen and Kate Roberts. She has been Kate's guardian most of her life, though she deeply loves Sidney and warmly welcomes her when she arrives. However, her relationship with Kate recently begins to become more strained as time goes by. She's equivalent to Maureen Prescott. Gia Mantegna as Ramona Shekoni - A character in the opening of "Stab 9" who gets killed off in the false opening of the film. She likes horror movies, specifically the "Hellraiser" movies. Charlotte Arnold as Vickie Arnold - A character in the opening of "Stab 9" who gets killed off in the false opening of the film. She hates the "Hellraiser" movies, as she claims they make no sense, and has a secret stalker who communicates with her via texts. Coco Arquette as Tatum Riley - Dewey and Gale's infant daughter who is named after her deceased aunt. She stays in Woodsboro with her grandmother when the murders begin. Jessica Lucas as Jenna Cutler - She's Marcie's best friend and the equivalence to Phil Stevens from Scream 2. She loves the Stab movies, and tries to explain them to Marcie numerous times. She's the outgoing, funny one of the duo and is killed second in the film. Brittany Snow as Marcie Becker - She's Jenna's best friend who is critical of the Stab movies as she doesn't understand them. Later on, its revealed that she is a distant cousin of Casey Becker. She is the equivalence to Maureen Evans from Scream 2 and is killed first in the film. Dane Farwell as Ghostface Roger Jackson as Ghostface (Voice) Stab 8 3D Cast Jennifer Carpenter as Sidney Prescott Dylan McDermott as Sheriff Dewey Riley Jennifer Aniston as Gale Weathers-Riley Abigail Breslin as Jill Roberts Lucas Till as Trevor Sheldon Meaghan Martin as Jenny Randall Kristen Hager as Marnie Cooper Ghostface Kate Prescott - She wanted to become the anti-Sidney, to create the two sides of Sidney: the survivor and the psychopath. Unlike Jill, she wants nothing to do with fame, though she plans on framing Sidney for it and getting away. Quentin Barker - He wants to become the anti-Randy to Kate's anti-Sidney, as well as become famous as a Hollywood star. Declan Cooper - He is revealed to be the older brother of Marnie Cooper as well as the cousin of Cici Cooper, and after their deaths his family was driven insane - his mother committed suicide and his father became a recovering alcoholic in rehab. He blames Sidney for ruining his family and wants revenge. Deaths Vickie Arnold - After Ghostface texts her and Ramona that he's in the backyard, Ramona heads outside and turns on the backyard lights, despite Vickie's protests, but she sees nothing. Before she can yell at Vickie though, she suddenly gets another text, reading that "I've been next to you this whole time". Suddenly, the pantry door swings open as Ghostface leaps out, slitting her throat and pushing her body to the ground. Ramona Shekoni - After witnessing Vickie die, Ramona screams and tries to run, but Ghostface catches up to her, stabbing her in the stomach and pushing her through a window. As she tries to crawl away, bleeding and moaning, Ghostface kicks the glass shards at her, slicing her back, sides and arms. Ramona cries in pain before Ghostface picks her up and drags her over to the deck railing before throwing her over, breaking her neck and killing her. At that moment, the title 'STAB 9' comes up. Marcie Becker - After watching the opening to Stab 4, Marcie criticizes it, and despite Jenna's attempts to explain the movies to her, she becomes more frustrated. She gets up and heads into the kitchen to grab the popcorn, but can't find it. She calls out to Jenna where it is, but gets no response. She heads into the living room to see her gone as the rest of Stab 4 is playing. Confused, she wanders into the hall, shouting for Jenna and saying this isn't funny. Suddenly, while looking in a bathroom, Ghostface pops up behind her, making her scream before Jenna rips the mask off, laughing. Marcie smacks her in the arm yelling that it wasn't funny, and Jenna retorts that she has no sense of humor. She states she'll go get the popcorn while Marcie frustratingly states she has to use the bathroom. However, while looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, the real Ghostface emerges from behind the shower curtain and covers Marcie's mouth before stabbing her in the back. She falls to the ground coughing up blood and tries to yell for Jenna, but Ghostface covers her mouth again, drags her back and then stabs her multiple times offscreen. Later on, Quentin reveals to Sidney he has footage of himself killing her on his phone. Jenna Cutler - While Marcie heads to the bathroom, Jenna goes into the kitchen and gets the popcorn from the pantry. She puts it in the microwave and heats it up, then calls out for Marcie that she's starting the movie again. When she gets silence, she gets confused and calls out her name again, pausing the movie and wandering into the hall to look for her. Assuming she's getting back at her for her prank earlier, Jenna laughs and tells Marcie that her little stunt isn't going to work. She walks into the foyer, calling out that this whole thing is ridiculous, before suddenly her phone rings. She answers it, still thinking it's Marcie joking with her, but it turns out to be Ghostface, saying he wants to play a Stab game with her. At first Jenna plays along, believing it's Marcie in disguise, but soon the killer begins to threaten her, calling her "dark meat". Her eyes widen at this, and he tauntingly asks her if she set the alarm, causing her to begin running and Ghostface to laugh. She yells that this isn't funny anymore and demands to know where Marcie is, and he replies she's in the dying room and that if he was her, he'd be hiding. Suddenly, Marcie's voice comes on the phone, and Jenna sighs in relief, telling her that she scared her to death. "Marcie" then tells her that she's in the hall closet, but when she opens the door her corpse falls out. Jenna screams and drops the phone, then looks up to see Ghostface/Quentin on the staircase. She screams again and runs beside him upstairs as Ghostface/Quentin follows her and slams the bedroom door shut behind her. However, he breaks down the door and chases her back out into the hall, stabbing her in the chest and throwing her down the steps. As she groans in pain, she tries to crawl away, sobbing, but Ghostface/Quentin then throws a nearby coat rack with wooden poles down on her which impale her stomach and chest. As she spits up blood, he then drags her away and throws her on the ground before stabbing her in the heart. Sara Matthews - After getting fired by Sidney during an argument with her, she gets into her car and drives away. While on the outskirts of town, she stops at a gas station but finds no attendants around. Though confused at first, she shakes it off and fills up the gas tank with the fuel nozzle. However, just when she's finishing up, she gets called by Ghostface who begins to threaten her, but already in a bad mood, she lashes out at him and tells him to "fuck off". She gets back into her car, but finds the line for the gas pedal has been cut, making her confused. Suddenly, Ghostface/Kate emerges in the backseat with his knife and she screams. He tries to stab her in the shoulder, but she dodges the move and runs into the gas station. She shouts for help, but sees there's no one around even inside. Suddenly the lights go out and she jumps. A rock is thrown through the window and, freaked out more than ever, rushes back to her car. However, the door is locked and before she can do anything else, Ghostface/Kate rushes up behind her and stabs her in the back, fatally wounding her. Later, while Dewey is holding a town meeting with the police and civilians, Sara's corpse drops from the roof of the gas station, a noose around her neck. Sylvia Norris - While taking a shower in the dorm room, her cellphone on the nightstand rings and she hears out. She stops the shower, puts on a robe, and walks out of the bathroom to answer it. She picks it up and hears Ghostface on the other end, though she thinks it's Kate and Hayley at first. He states that's the wrong answer and that if she ever wants to see them again, he'll have to get the rest of her game right. When she reluctantly agrees, he asks which door he's at, causing her to raise an eyebrow. As she looks through the peephole of her door, she asks where he is, and he says "right here". Scoffing, she asks if the game is called "I Spit on Your Grave" and he replies that she'll have to find out. Suddenly, Ghostface/Declan emerges from a closet and stabs her in the breast. She screams and whacks him with the phone, rushing out into the hall. She cries for help, but no one hears her. Ghostface/Declan chases her outside to a large prop shed nearby, where a giant table with a saw on it is located. He catches up to her and slashes her arm before pushing her through the door, busting it open. As she staggers to her feet, he then throws her onto the saw, impaling her stomach and making her cough up blood. Ghostface/Declan walks up to her, stating that the game was actually called "I Spit on Your Saw" before turning it on, causing the saw to rip her stomach open and kill her. He then walks away, slamming the door shut behind him. Detective Ross - He and Detective Hopkins sit in a police car on campus at night, sent by Dewey to patrol for the killer. As Ross talks about how Hopkins should be more careful and serious on the job, the latter states that they should be alright, since they're both survivors like John Cusack. Ross rolls his eyes at this when suddenly Hopkins begins choking, causing Ross to panic and grab his radio. However, he immediately stops, laughing and revealing it was just a joke, much to Ross' dissatisfaction. Suddenly, Ghostface/Kate emerges from the backseat and stabs him through the stomach, before ripping the knife up and gutting him. Detective Hopkins - After Ghostface/Kate kills Ross, she immediately turns around and slits Hopkins' throat while he's trying to grab the radio. He clutches his throat as he bleeds out and opens the car door, falling out onto the ground and trying to crawl away. He desperately wheezes for air and, in a last attempt to speak, mutters "die John Cusack" before dropping dead. Ghostface/Kate then drags his body back into the car and shoves it into the backseat, before pulling out a match and setting it on fire. As she escapes the car and runs away, the flame of the match ignites the fuel tank in the car, causing it to abruptly explode and immolate their corpses.